dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Strange (Prime Earth)
When an event orchestrated by the deranged geneticist threatened the universe, Adam and a host of other heroes are transported to the alien homeworld of Rann by Alanna's estranged father Sardath. The scientist and Alanna's father Who came to Earth thirty years ago for scientific study of the human genome. As per his home planets prerogative, only to fall in love with a collage grad student he went to school with in his cover amongst its people while masquerading as one of them. The two would act as members of the JLU to safeguard the universe from threats either astrological or supernatural in nature. Such as protecting a young Ultra from the Legion of Super-Heroes and his creator Byth Rok, making a new friend in Equinox whom Alanna helped stave off a malefic force called the Whitago and it's seven dark pillars from destroying Earth's ecosystems. Even finding use in a new transcendent form, when an accident involving a Zeta Beam mis-projection merged Adam Strange with its unique space-time energy signature. This incident greatly expanded his consciousness across all of known reality, making him both Omniscient and Omnipresent as a result. A feature of being which he made use of in order to gather a slew of heroes and villains across the planet in order to prevent a catastrophe perpetrated by cosmic phenomena called The Breakers. Cross temporal leftovers from the Convergence looking to consume the world. -Justice League United #15 By the end of said adventure, Adam is returned to normal when Sardeth comes clean about using him to further his own scientific curiosity. Revealing that he can undo what he's done by pulling him out of the Zeta Ray energy, Alanna embracing and kissing her beloved Adam after helping in returning him to normal. Savage Dawn When the immortal supervillain Vandal Savage enacted a long running complex scheme in order to secure ultimate power by using a comet which gave him his immortality. Adam and the JLU intervened to lend a helping hand when the despot attacked metropolis using The Carrier. He and the rest of the United would aid a dynamically weakened Superman who'd been one of Savage's first targets of his grand plan. But were ultimately captured and used as fuel sources in order to pull down the astral body which fuels Vandal and bestows his decedents with unique powers of their own. -Action Comics Vol 2 #49 Ultimately, they and the captured Justice League were freed by the now Kryptonite empowered Kal-El just before his epic final battle with the immortal tyrant. Helping the few people left on the ground by battling the remainder of Savages Dawn Roar barbarian forces as their master made his way for the comet. Rann-Thanagar War Though the planets Rann and Thanagar have had a history of war, Adam Strange was sucked into the middle of a new war between them when a group of terrorists who appeared to be Thanagarian attacked Rann. When the details of the attack seemed suspicious, Strange began an investigation into the events, despite his wife's vengeful desire for payback. Needing backup, Strange contacted his friend Hawkman, having had returned as a guard on Thangar, to help investigate. Together, Strange and Hawkman discovered the perpetrator of the conspiracy to be Despero, who was determined to collect all the Nth Metal in the galaxy by distracting the people who mined it - the Thanagarians - with the war. Strange and Hawkman confronted Despero and, in their final fight against the monster, Hawkman ordered Strange to activate a machine that would magnetize all the Nth Metal in the area, killing both Hol and Despero. Adam did as he was told, but the machine also sent him hurdling into a foreign cosmic dimension where Strange was lost and assumed dead. Adam Strange/Future Quest It was soon revealed that Adam did not die when the Zeta device imploded. But was warped into the Hanna-Barbara universe, within the Lost Valley where Todd the Dino Boy and his partner Ugh make their home. The experience Left Adam without his memories however, regaining bits and pieces of who he was as Doctor Benten; Johnny's father, studied some of his equipment. Soon a couple of F.E.A.R. agents who were left stranded within the temporally displaced habitat mounted an assault on the quest team, in order to escape using Strange's advanced technology which brought him there. Adam regains his recollection into who he is in order to help repel the enemy. After some foraging within the jungles, Dr. Quest discovers the source of the wormhole activity within the valley. Fragments of another world were found in a waterbed which he surmised that drew the Zeta Beam Adam flew in on. Mr. Quest theorized if the minerals were charged with an appropriate power source it could attract the Z-Beam that dropped Strange into their universe again to send him home. Having been overheard, the whole crew were soon cornered by they're pursuers, Benten quickly advises they can escape by using a vortex which Birdman calls by charges the mineral elements with his solar powers. After they are displaced somewhere within their Universe, Adam's space suit picks up on the Zeta energy with which to teleport home. After saying his goodbyes to the Quest Team, Adam jumps through the portal to destinations unknown. Life on Rann & the Justice League While still moonlighting as a space hero on his wife's heretical home world Adam would still divide his attentions between his adopted home and his own world of Earth. Having been invited as a reserve member of the earthbound Justice League. | Powers = : In order to prevent one of the Breakers set within the House of Mystery from destroying a local western county. Adam had to Zeta port himself with the whole house along with it, ultimately preempting the calamity, yet he's being trapped within the Z-Beam as the houses mystical energies caused his consciousness to blend with the trans-reality nature of the Zeta Beam itself. * : His time fused into the Zeta Ray enabled him to percive and understand just about everything there is to know about the universe, such as knowing the secret location of one of Vandal Savages secluded bunkers. * : Being one with the Z-Beams energies put Adam at ever given point of conceptual reality, he found himself to be everywhere and nowhere all at once because of this. * : Using his unique state of being, Adam can teleport anyone just about anywhere he can perceive of with a thought. }} | Abilities = * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Rannian Ray Gun | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Professors Category:Justice League United members